


Just Talk

by Fred727



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Secret love, 双向暗恋, 隐秘的爱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fred727/pseuds/Fred727
Summary: 西恩是个话痨而基兰沉默寡言。只因为某次基兰说过他的生活很无聊，西恩便开始滔滔不绝讲述自己的事。





	Just Talk

**Author's Note:**

> 当他们还在马掌台的日子，当西恩还未知道基兰从奥帮而来。  
> 这篇清水大概是无差，因为个人私心更偏向西恩攻于是打了这个tag。

[正文]

他坐在石头上擦着马鞍。

今天天气很好，明媚的阳光穿过层层叶片照耀大地，茂盛的枝叶挡住了些许热量，为树下乘凉的人提供了好的休息处。树根旁有块大石头，基兰就坐在那里。吃饭、睡觉、工作以及偶尔的娱乐时间，每天的生活都围着这块石头展开，仿佛那是他的朋友。比起和范德林德帮的人对话，基兰更喜欢独自待着。今天也不例外。

他拿起刷子，认真清洁起马鞍上的脏东西。身后的马匹在吃草，植物根茎发出清脆的断裂声和马儿们厚重的鼻息此起彼伏。草丛里有蟋蟀在鸣叫，歌声忽大忽小。忽然有风，温和地吹动他的头发，也扰乱了地上的植株，沙沙作响。营地的大家在各自说话，飘渺的对话声乘着凉爽的风送进他耳朵里。他容易焦虑，亚瑟总说他精神紧张。然而此时此刻他感到舒适，这样宁静的日子让基兰稍微安心。

真是好日子，基兰想。

一声熟悉的马嘶鸣响起，他听出是亚瑟的那匹。帮派的大忙人回来了，每次长时间的外出便意味着满载而归。有时是白尾鹿，有时是鱼。亚瑟为营地伙食做出极大的贡献。达奇呼吁大家捐款，可到头来奉献得最勤快的也只有亚瑟。 摩根先生来来去去，不肯停歇，甚至连同伴劝他多休息一会儿的提议也不接受。正因如此，他才不喜欢某些游手好闲的人，例如——

“啊哈，看看谁回来了！”基兰闻声抬头，那熟悉的嗓音来自西恩。他脸带微笑，如同往日一样张开双臂将要拥抱眼前人，“亚瑟·摩根！我们的救世主，带来了食物！”他的热情丝毫没能打动对方，反而引得脑袋多了几下敲击。爱尔兰小子嗷嗷喊着弹跳到一旁，捂着发疼的头，在亚瑟粗鲁的叫喊中躲避对方的巴掌攻击，“干嘛这么凶！”

“得问问你自己！”亚瑟说，他扛着又一只新捕获的白尾公鹿走近厨子。西恩跟在他身后，从口袋掏出尚未削尖的木棍，“一天到晚在营地百无聊赖，也不为帮派干点什么。嘿小子，我好像从未见过你给捐款箱放钱。”

“我有！”后者的抗议和猎物撞击砧板的拍打声一并响起，“我在用我自己的方式做贡献，你都不知道，我爸爸曾说——”

“嘘嘘嘘！别跟我说你爸，现在，滚去干活，”

骂骂咧咧的两人经过基兰的位置，他赶紧低下头避开他们的目光。他初来乍到，曾是奥帮一员的身份使他在范德林德帮的地位处于最底层。不惹火上身才是他最需要做的事情。他用马刷擦拭坐垫，耳朵竖起专注地听夹杂各种脏词的对话。其中一方渐渐停止说话，而那浓重的爱尔兰口音仍喋喋不休。它越来越近，在基兰面前停下。认真工作的小子尚未来得及跟西恩打招呼就被额头上被指头弹击的疼痛惹得怒火中烧。他抬头，眼神里是瞬间激起的火气，但自身地位迫使他忍气吞声。

“干什么！”良久，他才逼出一句。

“看来我没猜错，你真的很容易生气。”西恩一把夺过他手中的马刷，来回把玩再抛给对方。基兰接住工具，瞪眼的举动却没能让西恩离开。“嘿，我昨天讲到哪了？”

“我不知道。”尽管基兰记得答案，他也不愿回答。

“没关系，我想起来了。”西恩后背靠树，开始新一轮的讲话。

这个“烦人”的家伙缠住他，一味讲述某些他的所见所闻：关于他爸爸说过的话、他以前遇上达奇的经历，以及各种各样在路上碰见鸡毛蒜皮的小事——它们却对基兰形成足够强的吸引力。他慢慢听入迷了，手中的工作进程也减缓原本的速度。他眼前浮现出当时的场景：西恩拿着枪对准达奇，西恩被奥帮折磨，西恩外出抢劫大获全胜。西恩，西恩……

基兰忘了已经听了多少次对方的喋喋不休，只记得每天的聆听时间结束的那一刻他就会开始想念对方的声音。那些琐碎事真的很有趣，尤其是基兰为了逃避奥德斯科帮而只能待在营地，西恩带来的故事更能为他的生活增添色彩。他从对方口中听说的大小事情在心里拼凑成西恩的模样，独特的口音修饰好画面上的瑕疵，他本人的性格特征则点活了那副画。不，西恩·麦奎尔从不是画中人，他是实实在在的生命。他给基兰留下如此深刻的印象，以至于后者害怕会失去这个难得的朋友。也许他们的关系能用“朋友”来形容？他不知道，也不敢说。曾在奥帮做过管马小子的身份是他一生的污点。亚瑟警告过倘若西恩知晓他的事迹那后果只有死路一条。而现在，他就站在基兰面前兴高采烈地讲述自己的故事。他和他，日后的关系就隔着一张易碎的纸，只要轻轻一戳，那不堪的真相便会破坏所有的一切。

“能不能认真一点。”西恩朝基兰踢一脚，来不及躲避的后者只能默默忍受疼痛，“天啊，说无聊的是你，不想听的又是你。这样很讨厌。”西恩抱起双臂，摆出一副不高兴的模样吓唬基兰。他不太情愿，却又没别的办法，只能嗫嚅地小声抱歉，害怕毁掉这份难得又珍贵的友谊。

西恩大笑，似乎被基兰的举动逗乐了。他热衷于欺负基兰，这很好玩。拥有弱小者的臣服总让人愉悦。他不再谈论往事，转而专注地削尖握在掌中的木棍。周围变得安静，耳旁只有风的呼啸以及草木发抖的沙沙声。西恩和基兰，他们相距不足一米，沉默地做好手头上的活儿。爱尔兰人大大咧咧地闯入基兰的亲密范围，这种不适感让看马人快乐又痛苦。他喜欢西恩，这毋庸置疑，可为什么他浑身上下都在激烈地抗拒与对方接触？是恐惧真相，还是……那种他不愿承认的特殊感情？

“你个坏蛋，别那样盯着我看。”西恩从餐车上拾起苹果，对准基兰的头扔了过去。他躲开了，果实落地，“狙击手”离开那儿。“啊，对了。”又一物品朝他飞来，基兰闭上眼，自暴自弃地准备迎接痛苦的袭击，谁知落到脸上的只是一支新烟。“开心点，别老是愁眉苦脸的。我那些玩笑话是不是对你无效？哈，以后再也不跟你说了。”

“谢谢，呃、抱歉，对不起西恩、我……”基兰一时语塞，他尽力表达心里的想法，到头来所有的话都堵在心里边。他想的很多，却无力阐述。于是他张张嘴，溜出嘴边的句子变成“谢谢你，我会好好照顾你的马”。笨嘴笨舌得来的是意料中的翻白眼回应。基兰沮丧，他懊恼于自己的无能为力。

又一声熟悉的嗓音响起，唤走西恩，留下基兰呆呆地坐在石头上。他望着眼前人跟比尔欢笑着勾肩搭背，从木箱拿出威士忌饮酒唱歌。歌声传遍半个营地，哈维尔拿出吉他为他们伴奏，皮尔森也加入了大合唱的队伍。他也想过这样的生活，付出的能力能得到帮派成员的认可，能加入他们的娱乐活动，至少最基本的一件事——能得到他们的尊重。

当所有人都在排挤基兰，是西恩首先抛出糖果，让他尝到甜头再恶劣地对待他。来回反复，痛苦和愉快融合一起，化成更深层的事物埋藏他的心里。它在发酵，折磨他的灵魂，玩弄那颗敏感易碎的心。基兰不知道为什么西恩要这样做，更不知道某日对方站在离他较远的某处点燃一支烟，透过模糊的白烟注视他孤独的背影。他们心里有着同样的想法，彼此以自我的方式去缓慢试探。西恩就像沾满蜜糖的针，猛得刺入又用甜蜜敷好伤口。

你在做什么白日梦啊，基兰·达菲。他自嘲地笑笑，寂寞地拿起马鞍走向栏杆。西恩的礼物躺在口袋里，静静地等待他的使用。他喜欢西恩，该死，他真的很爱那个爱尔兰小子。他多话，风趣，有一颗好心肠，在某些说不上来的地方对基兰产生极大的吸引力。基兰为此害怕，可又说不出个所以然来。他就这样被内心的多重感情反复折磨，一天又一天，从未停歇。

就像那颗砸在地上的红苹果，表面光鲜，而内部被损害的某个地方在向内蔓延，最终将他完全吞噬。他把这种感觉藏得越久，产生的损害越大。这又有什么办法呢？西恩和基兰，两个不同层次的人，谁知道前者对后者的戏弄与关心是由衷与否。

“你好，美人。”基兰说着，为西恩的马儿梳起毛。她很温顺，还富有性格，如此特别，就像主人一样。

苹果深处仍在腐蚀。

总有一天他会让西恩知道那份隐秘的爱。

 

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的好爱这两个小宝贝……为什么粮那么少我狂哭，只能割腿肉了T T希望食用愉快！  
> （把基兰写得好惨一男的T T）


End file.
